


Onlooker

by JustAnPolishAlien



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Season/Series 03 Spoilers, spectator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: Someone was watching.From the beginning.And he knows everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction about Trollhunters, second in general in English language. I'm sorry for every mistake.

Everyone has their own monsters. They’re in our heads, they’re in people around us, who are bullying everyone. But none of them are real. None of them are brutal and can kill. Kill without even thinking about that and just do that. It’s the last ones, that are bothering Jim Lake jr. They are real monsters, not just imaginary. I’m talking about trolls. Evil trolls, because not all of them are bad.  
I saw that. When Jim was in his shiny armor and was fighting against them. There was a lot of light. Beautiful light. The most beautiful light that you can ever imagine. It was just an amazing sight. On the flip side were ugly, stony creeps. They had long fangs and thick hands with claws. They couldn’t take a trick and their destiny was to die over to gleaming sword. They had turned into stones and then they shattered into small pieces. Jim won. Then he crashed out. But he wasn’t alone. There were Toby and Claire - his friends. I could go; I wasn’t needed. So I did that. “He’ll be fine” - I thought. And he was; the next day he came to school.

Jim’s not talking about what he’s doing this whole time when he’s absent in school. He’s not explaining why he always has cuts and bruises. To be honest, he’s hiding this fact and only his friends knows. And me but who am I to him? I’m no one. He doesn’t even know that I’m alive in this school. It doesn’t matter.

And who am I in general? It’s not important. It’s not story about me but about Jim. About our hero who sacrificed his humanity for mankind and trollkind. Yeah, I know even about that. But time for that will be later. Let’s start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

There was this place under the bridge. They were calling this… canal. Maybe that’s because of that, that it was canal, but who knows. So it was just a normal day, about 8 o’clock when two boys - Jim and Toby - were riding bikes. They were using shortcut so that be not late for school. And it was that moment, when James’ life has changed forever. Because at this time he’s found an amulet. Not just a normal jewellery but real, magical artefact which can give you power. Or just an armor and enchanted weapon. And don’t forget about mission. With that amulet Jim has become the Trollhunter - a person who rescues good trolls from evil trolls which I mentioned earlier. Interestingly, he was the first human-Trollhunter and this fact was bothering everyone. I must say I was surprised too.

So Jim has found this artefact and then, after school, he changed for the first time. He was fascinated with his armor. With this glowing sword, which could even cut a rock. It was new to him and because of that he couldn’t understand everything. Then, there were these creatures: Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!. Cool names, huh? I think so too. The first one was blue and rather short, with four arms and three pairs of eyes. Donnish and always giving his best. Then we’ve got AAARRRGGHH!!! (with three “Rs”). This big guy was real strong but lovely too. Truly good friend, always doing everything to rescue his friends. The best troll-comrades you can ever imagine.

Blinky was teaching Jim how to fight and trying to encourage him to reading books about trolls’ past. This second unsuccessfully, but he was a good student. What do you expected from a teenager, anyway? He was just really young. Too young, but he didn’t have time to mature. His dad leaves him, when he was even younger. Someone, who in a short time has been his father’s figure was his enemy. It was really shocking.

But I’m still talking about something not important at the moment. Guess that froth is my thing. Too bad, I would like to not bore you. Ekhem.

One whole day hasn’t even passed, when he battled for the first time. Bular, son of Gunmar, has found him and started to chase him. But Jim wasn’t just running away, he’s fighting as I said. He’s been doing great… as it befits newbie. But don’t worry, no one has passed away, they fled to the Trollmarket. It’s… troll’s world if I can said that. Place where trolls live. It’s underneath Arcadia. They’ve been there for years because of Heartstone - really big mineral which gives them life and not-deadly light. It’s actually beautiful. 

Of course Jim intervened in a fight with Draal - son of Kanjigar, anterior Trollhunter. To be honest, he took a pounding. But it was this moment, when he somehow changed. Or just started changing. Something like that.

He said before, that he wants to do something more in his life; to stop be always bored. And he got it. But because of that, he backtracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that there's a lot of mistakes, so I'm trully sorry for that


End file.
